An End to The Walking Dead
by Luvthatpayne
Summary: A brief thought into how I would have imagined how they should've ended the hit T.V. show (one of my favorites) The Walking Dead. *This was written before season 4 came out so obviously the storyline is invalid*


*This is how I would like the series to end. It's just a short Fan Fiction I wanted to write. The information I used in this story is just from what I know about so far in the series. This was also written before season 4. Enjoy and thanks for reading* :) _**Written: May 12**__**th**__**, 2013.**_

The prison was surrounded with barricades. The group was preparing for the governor's return; alongside them was the rest of Woodberry. The senior citizens and children were all inside hidden and well protected while the younger adults stood, clenching weapons to their chests. Rick was in front and next to him were Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Michonne, and Beth. Tears were cluttered in Beth's eyes. She wasn't prepared for her father's passing just a few weeks earlier. Wiping her eyes with her once white t-shirt she was comforted by Maggie who tried to hold back the tears.

Carol came running out of one of the towers and shouted to the group, "They are coming! They are coming!"

Everyone then moved into position, hiding behind barrels and planks of wood. Maggie and Glenn hid together behind some large tables they brought out from the kitchen. Carol and Daryl crouched behind some of the tables that were already outside. Rick and Carl ducked beside a large, empty barrel. Across from them Michonne and Beth were by one of the towers and the rest of the people were scattered about the place. The governor pulled up to the prison in one of his army trucks with two of his men beside him. He emerged from the car and put his gun on top of the roof.

"Hello, I don't really want to go through with this. Why don't we just negotiate this problem? I do not want to hurt my fellow people", the governor raised his arms in the air as if to surrender.

"We are not YOUR people anymore!" one of the Woodberry residents exclaimed.

"Go to hell!" another one angrily stated.

The governor just nodded and whistled. Then, out from the forest a bunch of people sprawled out carrying guns aimed at the prison. From the distance a hoard of walkers were headed towards them, but as they were unaware of this the two groups continued there charade. They all were about to fire their weapons when something inside of Daryl snapped. He started thinking about Merle, and how the governor killed him. Then something occurred to him as he thought more and more about the incident. That bastard governor could've shot Merle in the head but instead he was shot in the chest. It was almost as if he wanted Daryl or someone to find him like that, or he wanted to make Merle suffer.

With the growing insanity that overcame Daryl he stood up and yelled, "I will avenge my brother".

He then shot at the governor but he missed and hit Martinez, one of the governor's leading men. As he fell Daryl stood there, expressionless and the only noise was the fading sound of the shot he fired. The governor looked from Martinez lying dead in the dirt, he turned and looked back at Daryl and aimed a gun to him. Rick reacted quickly and before Phillip could hit Daryl, and shot Phillip's arm. The governor threw the gun out of his hand and clutched his arm applying so much pressure the blood was gushing out.

Rick rushed to his friend's side and told Carol to stand with Carl. Daryl crouched back down and Rick asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah I am fine, I just don't know what came over me", Daryl wrapped his arms around his legs like he was a little boy. Rick placed an arm on Daryl's shoulder.

Then, the Governor shouted, "You bastards! This is war!"

Soon the gunshots went off and dust flew in the air. Bodies scattered around the prison and bullets were flying everywhere, soaring through the air until they hit something. Glenn was shooting some of Phillip's men when a bullet hit him in the back. He let out a soft scream and fell to the ground.

"Glenn! No!" Maggie screamed so loud her voice could be heard through all the shouting and gunshots. She rushed to his side and pulled his head into her lap.

His voice was weak, his body fragile but, he managed to caress her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much", before his eyes closed forever. She kissed his forehead and began crying buckets of tears. Three men ran towards her about to fire when she turned in an instant and killed all of them. Maggie started going on a rampage killing spree. Shooting and stabbing every one of the governor's men she saw. Then, she turned and Phillip shot her through the stomach. She grabbed her gut and fell to her knees, shaking as the heat left her body.

Phillip slowly walked over in front of her and pointed the gun to her head.

"Go to hell", she mumbled under her breath.

He took one second to hear what she said before replying, "I'll see you there", and he shot her. Michonne slowly snuck up behind him raising her sword over his head and striking down. He rapidly moved away and she missed, then he grabbed her sword, turned it around, and stabbed her in the chest. He finished her by slicing her head off.

Daryl was shooting down pretty much everyone in his path as he looked for Carol. He stumbled through all the lifeless bodies trying not to trip when one grabbed his leg. One of the group members had turned. The person tried to pull him down to eat his flesh but Daryl managed to escape. He fell to the ground and raised his gun to the walker but froze in fear. All he could think about was that it happened to him again, someone who he cared for was a zombie.

He closed his eyes and shot. They fell dead, a bullet hole left in their head. He sat there, weeping, while millions of tears glided down his cheeks. "Carol... Ca-a-a-rol", he went to stand up but couldn't manage to. Suddenly, one of the governor's men stood behind him and aimed a gun at the back of his head. Daryl quickly turned around to see who it was. The man was about to shoot him when a walker came out of nowhere and got hold of him, dragging the man to the ground, and feasting on his flesh. Daryl rapidly scampered up to his feet and rushed away.

"Daryl! Look behind you! Rick shouted. Daryl turned and was stabbed multiple times in his side and chest.

Phillip grabbed Daryl and whispered into his ear, "I wanted you to find Merle like that, because he deserved it". In an instant Rick shot the governor in the leg. Daryl stumbled to the ground again and rick crouched beside him. He felt Daryl's side and his hands were covered with blood.

Daryl just smiled and said, "thank you for being my family", then he passed on. Phillip staggered about, then as Rick turned around to shoot the governor, Phillip shot him first. As Rick went down, he shot Phillip in the head.

The governor was now dead, and Rick was lying on the ground.

He could barely see anything but he heard a voice calling for him.

"Dad!" he saw his son, Carl running over to him. Carl's face was right in front of Rick's, and as his eyes closed, the faint image of his son was just a blur. Rick felt Carl trying to shake him awake, but Rick new his time was at an end when...

His eyes shot open and he heard the heart monitor. Rick looked to his right and saw his son standing next to him smiling.

Lori brushed her fingers through Rick's hair and said softly, "you're awake, finally". Rick just stared at her and tears glistened in his eyes.

All he could say was, "you-you are alive".

Lori just gave him a weird look and replied, "Well of course I am silly".

Rick sat up in the bed. He felt where he got shot and the wound was almost healed, then the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr. Grimes, you are out of your coma. It has been a while since we saw your eyes open", she said placing her clipboard on a little table that was beside the bed.

"How long have I been in a coma?" he asked curiously.

"Oh about 8 months or so", the doctor smiled. Rick looked at the flowers Shane had brought him; they were still a bit fresh. He must've just given Rick those flowers. Rick gently touched one of the flower petals, they were soft and warm.

Then, there was a knock at the door. The doctor opened it and Shane walked in.

"Hey bud, it's been lonely without you at the station", Shane crossed his arms and smiled lightly. Rick smiled back and began to get out of the bed. He carefully slid over to Shane. Rick noticed that Shane's eyes were a little red and puffy, but he was trying to hide it as best as he could. Rick wrapped his arms around Shane and gave him the most heartfelt hug ever.

"I have missed you; you're my best friend", he whispered into Rick's ear. Rick smiled then turned to Lori and gave her an even bigger hug, and then Carl joined in.

The doctor smiled and said, "Here are your clothes, you are well enough to go home". Rick grabbed his garments and thanked the doctor.

...

Driving home, Carl was asleep in the back seat along with Lori and Shane up front with Rick.

"Man, I missed this", he said rolling down the window.

Shane turned to Rick and said, "Missed being awake?"

Rick replied, "no, seeing actual people... all of our friends and neighbors alive. I wasn't going to tell you this but while I was in a coma I had a dream that I woke up in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and was striving to survive with a group".

"Was I in that group?" Shane smirked. Rick looked down then back up to the road, "Um yeah... but you died and Carl shot you when you came back as a walker. We were really upset about it".

Shane nodded and whispered, "Well I am sure as hell glad that was just a dream".

Then, Rick and Shane both laughed and Shane said, "Well I am going to rest. We were up all night in that damn hospital waiting for you to wake up". Shane slouched in the seat, pulled his police cap over his face, and crossed his arms before falling asleep.

Rick pulled into his driveway and everyone jumped out.

"Common guys I got a chicken in the kitchen. Who wants some grilled chicken and salad for dinner?" Lori asked the guys.

"Oh pick me!" Carl raised his hand in excitement. Lori told him to go wait for her in the kitchen and he could help her make it. Shane walked to the front door next but then turned to face Rick who was just standing there looking back.

"Hey Rick, are you coming?" Shane asked.

Rick sighed and said, "Yeah I will but first I just want to take a little drive".

"Okay, hurry back if you want any chicken", Shane smirked and ran inside. Rick took a deep breath, got back into his car, and drove.

...

As Rick drove to every location he could think of, he passed by everyone he knew from his dream. Andrea, Amy, Morgan, Duane, the Governor, Glenn, the Greene family, Jim, T-Dog, Carol, Sophia, Jaqui, Dale, Michonne, Merle and Daryl. When he saw those people, the people whom he thought he actually knew, he couldn't help but smile and cry a little. They were a part of his life, while that life included running from every shadow, hiding in strange places, and scavenging for food; they meant something to him. After passing Daryl, Rick saw the redneck look back at him.

Rick swore that he saw Daryl smile and wave to him. Letting a tear fall, Rick waved back.

He was back at home. Back with his wife, son, and best friend. Back to a place where no one was afraid. But, deep down inside Rick knew the dream meant something. He knew he would run into those people soon. He just wasn't sure how...

THE WALKING DEAD

Written by:

**K.E.T**


End file.
